chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpies
Harpies, also known as Ornnokohom in the Wolf Tongue (translates roughly to Winged Walkers), are a subrace of Mobians that are descended from avian creatures that were mutated in the time of the Lost Million. Unlike many Mobians, the Harpies did not mutate properly unlike Mammilian Mobians. Genetic information that gave instructions to produce a Humanoid mammal did not work on the Avian form, creating a twisted form that plagues 90% of all Avians. 10% of Avians though were able to achieve a stable humanoid form. Ornnokohom are not capable of speaking most languages, exhibit cannibalistic tendencies, have lower intelligence levels, and are extremely xenophobic. Description & Morphology Ornnokohom morphology is different than that of normal Mobians that was a result of the mutations that their ancestors recieved in the 23rd Century thanks to the remnants of the Xorda superweapon that mutated the Lost Million and the specimens contained within the colony ships. Very early after the formation of the Terra Nova colony, avians showed similar mutations to that of mammals, their skeletal structure showed change towards a more Human-like form, but that was where the similarities ended. Hundreds, and then thousands of bird specimins began to follow suit, and the following generation showed more of a smiliarity to Humans, but their forms were distorted. Ornnokohom do stand in a biped form, but unlike regular Mobians, their legs showed more resemblance to that of a bird's, being very thin, but bent like a Human's leg. Harpies do possess arms instead of wings, though a thin line of feathers do grow in the skin. They do possess hands with three fingers and a long hooked thumb. The head of the Harpy is a mix of a Human's and that of a bird, though unlike the 10% of Mobians who did accept the mutations well, Harpy heads are malformed with an extended skull, sunken eye sockets, and teeth set within the beak itself. Harpies are not capable of flight though, but with strong leg muscles coupled with their less dense bone structure allows them to jump at the most, twenty feet in the air. These changes in the avians caused concern for the scientists who moved a large selection of Avians to remote research locations for further studies. Scientists concluded that when Human DNA was transferred to the specimens, the genetic instructions told the animals to produce bodies that were compatible with Human anatomy (joints, thumbs, eyes, etc.), and since many specimins were mammals, the process was easily done. However, with birds, the DNA was met with biological errors that could not correctly form the needed parts of the body, but were still formed anyway due to the information already being locked into their genetic stream. As subsequent generations went on, it led to grotesque looking creatures that were birthed through eggs, but had a very Humanoid appearance. Very soon after Mobians began to speak in full sentences and became part of Human society, it was revealed that the Avians could not speak any known language, instead using a form of communication that was similar to non-sapient birds, but was rougher and more gutteral. This was something that they eventually formed Ornno, the language of the Harpies, or 'The Bird Tongue'. The reason for this was believed to be misformed vocal chords which could not handle Human speech. Curiously, the 10% that mutated successfully had fully formed vocal chords and were able to communicate with others in many languages. This prompted many scientists to focus more on them and less on the creatures that they now deemed 'Harpies'. Social Patterns Harpies tend to live in groups that have a clan-like structure that are based around a clan-mother. Clan mothers typically choose a place for the clan to nest. When the clan-mother makes this decision, it is final and cannot be changed. Those that go against this decision are thought to be seen as questioning the reliability of the most honored individual and are marked for death. After nesting is completed, the mating process occurs where males try to court females through dance and beauty. Though their physical attractiveness is called into question by outside observers, Harpies find each other extremely attractive. Cannibalism is common in Ornnokohom culture. This mindset is seen as monstrous by outside observers, but among the Harpies, this is seen as some sort of social Darwinism. Category:Mobian Category:Species